1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission, and more particularly to a continuous automatic transmission which converts rotational input power into rotational output power which corresponds to a load of an output shaft and which obviates the need to change or disengage gears to vary rotational output. In addition a clutch which engages and disengages the rotational output from a motor is not needed for changing gears.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A transmission changes speed by either automatic or manual selection of a predetermined gear ratio. Present day transmissions require large installation space because of their design and complicated structure. Further, a clutch is required for use with a manual transmission to disengage or engage the rotational power from the engine so that gears can be changed or disengaged when changing speeds to comply with the load on the output shaft. Also, shifting the gears and the operation of the clutch must be synchronized to properly effect the gear change.
To solve the above described problems U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,823 entitled: Continuously Variable Transmission With Controlling Brakes, issued to the present applicants on Nov. 5, 1991. However, the transmission described in the above patent document requires a separate means for attaining reverse operation, i.e. a backward motion.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a continuous variable automatic transmission which solves all the problems of the prior art transmissions and which can rapidly comply with a change of the load without the need of a clutch to disengage the engine output when changing the gears.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a continuous variable automatic transmission which efficiently transmits rotational output in either rotational direction and which is simple to construct and easy to maintain.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a continuous variable automatic transmission which the rotational power generated by the engine can be varied to effect a neutral, low speed, medium speed, high speed or reverse speed and transmitted to the output shaft without disengaging or changing a gear or utilizing a clutch. The operation of the transmission according to the present is very convenient due to its simple structure, small installation space and low production cost.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.